Mum, Dad I Wanna Get A Summer Job
by allred12
Summary: The next generation members of the Weasley/Potter clan are looking to get jobs over the summer. Various job applications from each of the family members.
1. Victoire Weasley

**Mom, Dad; I Wanna Get A Summer Job. . . **

**R****é****sum****é**

**Applicant**_**:**__ Victoire Weasley_

**DOB**_**:**__ 5/2/2000_

**Age (if under 17): **_NA_

**Job Applying For:** _Saleswoman_

**Location of Job: **_Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _

**Education (please list all levels attained): **_OWLS (defense against the dark arts, potions, astronomy, transfiguration, charms, and herbology), NEWTS (defense against the dark arts, potions, astronomy, transfiguration, charms, and herbology), Healer Training (incomplete, only one year so far) _

**Awards/Achievements: **_Gryffindor Prefect, Head Girl, Excellent Exhibit of Sixth Year Charms Skills, Mastery of Astronomy: NEWT Level, Most Improved Transfiguration Student: Fifth Year _

**Eye Colour: **_Blue_

**Hair Color: **_Blonde _

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_I am very studious and hard working. Whatever I set my mind to, I will accomplish. I love fashion and working in a robe shop this summer in between my two years of healer education will provide me with a sense of independence and self-sustainability. The opportunity to work this summer will be a wonderful learning opportunity as it will be my first opportunity to be an adult in a work setting and I greatly appreciate any consideration. _

**Additional Information: **_I am fluent in French. I am also very talented at sewing charms as taught to me by my grandmother and mother. _


	2. Dominique Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sorry I forgot for the last chapter)

**R****é****sum****é**

**Applicant**_**:**__ Dominique Weasley _

**DOB**_**:**__ 8/13/2004_

**Age (if under 17): **_15_

**Job Applying For:** _Dishwasher_

**Location of Job: **_The Leaky Cauldron _

**Education (please list all levels attained): **_First four years of Hogwarts _

**Awards/Achievements: **_None (what can I say?)_

**Eye Colour: **_Blue_

**Hair Color: **_Strawberry Blonde _

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_As the middle child in a family with a French mother who cooks nonstop, I am an expert dishwasher. I have excellent technique and I am a master at removing the toughest gunk that one can think of. A goblin wants some scorched dragon meat, I am your girl to scrub the dish clean. I am personable and willing to work hard, If it is in my cards to be waitress, I am personable and good about remembering things about people. I love to socialize and I understand the importance of getting people their food quickly and efficiently. _

**Additional Information:**_ When you accept my resume and meet me during my interview, you will know anything you need to know about me. _


	3. James S Potter

**R****é****sum****é**

**Applicant**_**:**__ James S. Potter _

**DOB**_**:**__ 5/14/2004_

**Age (if under 17): **_15_

**Job Applying For:** _Quiddich Referee _

**Location of Job: **_Wizard Family Park of Godric's Hollow _

**Education (please list all levels attained): **_First four years of Hogwarts _

**Awards/Achievements: **_Combo Flyer Badge, Keen Flyer Badge (2x)_

**Eye Colour: **_Brown _

**Hair Color: **_Black _

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_I love Quiddich and have played for years. I would make an excellent referee for the younger Quiddich players. I have two younger siblings who I love to guide and help out. Quiddich has surrounded me my whole life, and I plan to keep it present in my future. It is one of my talents, and I believe I should take the opportunity to make money and learn responsibility by doing this job. _

**Additional Information:**_ My mother use to play for a professional Quiddich team, so I know what is expected for sportsmanship at the most elite level. _

a/n: I want to thank the Harry Potter Wiki for providing me with loads of valuable information, especially for this particular chapter.


	4. Fred Weasley II

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Fred Weasley II_

**DOB**_**:**__8/22/2004_

**Age (if under 17):**_15_

**Job Applying For:** _Stock Room Boy_

**Location of Job:**_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_First four years of Hogwarts_

**Awards/Achievements:**_Perhaps (although not official) the best prank ever played at Hogwarts_

**Eye Colour:**_Green_

**Hair Color:**_Dark auburn (gotta love my fro) _

**Reason that you would be a good applicant:**_Firstly dad, I don't know why you are making me write this application. You already know that I am perfect for the job. You have been gently guiding me to be this since I was born. But here goes nothing: 1) I am a Weasley, 2) I am a wizard 3) when I run fast I wheeze. So there, I'm pretty sure embodying the name of the place I want to work qualifies me for being a stock boy. Shoot, you should probably make me the co-owner now and we can get this shindig rolling. On the logical side, you wanted me to get a summer job so I wouldn't bother mum, who I must say overreacted a little bit the other day when I accidentally put the exploding ice cubes in her drink instead of Roxie's. . . but that's a story for another day. _

**Additional Information:**_Really, I share everything with you dad, honest, 100%, and even, if by some slim chance I didn't, would I truly put it in my resume so that you have written evidence? Come on, you know me better than that. _


	5. Molly Weasley II

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Molly Weasley II_

**DOB**_**:**__1/14/2002_

**Age (if under 17):**_N/A_

**Job Applying For:** _Wizard Tutor _

**Location of Job:**_Boston Institution of Modern Magic _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_OWLS (transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology, history of magic, astronomy, runes, arithmancy, muggle studies), NEWTS (transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology, history of magic, astronomy, runes, arithmancy, muggle studies) _

**Awards/Achievements:**_Ravenclaw Prefect, Head Girl, Advanced Achievement in Arithmancy, Proper us of Potions, Great Development in Magical History, Outstanding Furthering of Muggle Awareness and Appreciation _

**Eye Colour:**_Grey_

**Hair Color:**_Red_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant:**_I love to travel and I love to teach. This tutoring opportunity is a perfect outlet for me to express both of these loves. I would truly appreciate the opportunity to visit America and spread my knowledge simultaneously. We are nothing without knowledge, and the venue for one to share knowledge in is a valuable and necessary standard for our society if we wish to grow beyond the past and push ourselves and our thinking into the future. I hope that by visiting another country and being able to work in another country, I will gain valuable knowledge which I can bring home with me, and I hope that I may share my new found experience with all whom I interact. _

**Additional Information:**_I am one of the older cousins of a very large family. I have years of experience in encouraging the education of those younger than me. I know how to work with children, and where I lack in professional training and age, I more than make up for in experience and fresh views. _


	6. Louis Weasley

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Louis Weasley _

**DOB**_**:**__10/19/2005_

**Age (if under 17):**_14_

**Job Applying For:** _Volunteer Candy Striper_

**Location of Job:**_St. Mungo's _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_First three years of Hogwarts _

**Awards/Achievements:**

**Eye Colour:**_Blue_

**Hair Color:**_Blonde_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_My older sister has the fortune of being involved in the magical medical world (she is preparing to become a mediwizard), and as I leafed through her books I became quite intersted in the profession. Despite my young years, I love to interact with other people, especially the elderly. The rich stories which they may tell are of great value to me. I know what being a volunteer entails: it involves working very hard without any compensation but the kindly smiles and the looks of love which one receives from the people they are helping. _

**Additional Information: **_I hope to volunteer with my cousin, and if that could be accommodated, that would be wonderful. _


	7. Roxanne Weasley

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Roxanne Weasley _

**DOB**_**:**__6/27/2005_

**Age (if under 17):**_14_

**Job Applying For:** _Volunteer Candy Striper_

**Location of Job:**_St. Mungo's _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_First three years of Hogwarts _

**Awards/Achievements:**

**Eye Colour:**_Green_

**Hair Color:**_Auburn_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_I am very interested in caring for others medically. I think that there is no greater thing to do. Also, I want to spend my summer volunteering. I am a hard worker, but I like to have fun. The patients that I get to work with will quickly become my friends, and I hope that we can exchange smiles. _

**Additional Information: **_I want to volunteer with my cousin and that would be awesome if that could be accommodated. _


	8. Lucy Weasley

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Lucy Weasley _

**DOB**_**:**__11/1/2003_

**Age (if under 17):**_16_

**Job Applying For:** _Server_

**Location of Job:**_Florean Fotruscue's Ice Cream Parlour _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_OWLS (herbology, potions, charms, history of magic, music, muggle studies) _

**Awards/Achievements:**_A story of mine got printed in Witches Weekly two months ago. . . _

**Eye Colour:**_Blue_

**Hair Color:**_Red_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_I am a good worker. I love to socialize, and I will always be prompt and prepared. I have gone to Florean since I was very small, and I would love the chance to make my love of icecream into some money to line my pockets. If you give me this oppurtunity, you will not be disappointed. _

**Additional Information:**


	9. Rose Weasley

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Rose Weasley _

**DOB**_**:**__11/24/2005_

**Age (if under 17):**_13_

**Job Applying For:** _Shopkeeper_

**Location of Job:**_Obscurus Books _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_First two years of Hogwarts _

**Awards/Achievements: **_None, yet. . . _

**Eye Colour:**_Blue_

**Hair Color:**_Auburn_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_I love to read. I know since I am thirteen, I would only be able take stock or something, but that would be all I need. The feel of crackin a spine open, the smell of pages (old or new), it all makes me feel so alive. The oppurutnity to see how a book store works would make me so happy. _

**Additional Information:**_ My family is the owner of the largest private wizard libraries in Britain and my mother is diligent in organization, so I have a lot of background knowledge when it comes to books. _


	10. Albus Potter

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Albus Potter _

**DOB**_**:**__10/31/2005_

**Age (if under 17):**_13_

**Job Applying For:** _Babysitter_

**Location of Job:**_At home _

**Education (please list all levels attained):**_First two years of Hogwarts _

**Awards/Achievements:**

**Eye Colour:**_Green_

**Hair Color:**_Black_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron; I saw all the other cousins writing their resumes so that they could leave the house. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and babysit Hugo and Lily for you guys. They are fun to hang out with and you guys deserve some time to just do what you want. I don't need money or anything (although a new broom would be nice since James lit the tail of mine on fire). Also, if I babysit Hugo and Lily, then I can take them to Grandma and Grandpa's and hang out there. _

**Additional Information:**_ By the way, Hugo and Lily barged in while I was writing this and they wanted to write their own, so I let them. _


	11. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter

**Résumé**

**Applicant**_**:**__Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter _

**DOB**_**:**__5/29/2008 and 6/29/2008_

**Age (if under 17):**_11_

**Job Applying For:** _Good kids_

**Location of Job:**_Everywhere_

**Eye Colour:**_Blue and brown_

**Hair Color:**_Red_

**Reason that you would be a good applicant: **_Mummy and Daddy, we promise to be good kids this summer. Usually we spend all summer picking on our cousins. But this summer, everyone is busy and everyone is going to be leaving. So this summer we promise to be good. We are out of cousins to pester, so the logical choice would be to pester the adults. But Rose left Hugo with a list of reading books he just __**needs**__ to read before he starts Hogwarts, and James left Lily with a handrawn map of Hogwarts that he says she must have memorized. So this summer, we want to do what we are supposed to do, behave how we are supposed to, and make everyone proud that we are the last ones left. _


End file.
